Pretty Little Psycho
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: With the Gemini coven dead, Kai goes on a murder spree. Until a certain Original finds him, that is. Can he save the psychopath from self destruction, or will they both go down in flames? [KolxKai]
1. Chapter 1

A one shot I wrote for a twitter friend.

MalaKol

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot idea.

* * *

The news of the Gemini coven's demise spread through New Orleans like wildfire, people confused and slightly relieved that the North West was open territory again. Though the Parker's kept to themselves, some rumors still slipped out. Most of them revolved around the so-called Merge, a tradition that many covens found backwards and outright disturbing. Raising twins just to kill one was unjustified in their eyes and as such, nobody except those in the Gemini coven itself wanted anything to do with their ways.

Still, the news of their downfall was a popular topic for weeks, and Kol wanted to find out more. Whispers said it was the son, Malachai, who wiped them all out. The eldest Parker kid had finally snapped, merged with his brother to become the Leader and then killed himself to destroy the coven, only to awaken as a hybrid a few hours later.

Part witch, part vampire. A heretic. Kol had heard of them in stories, but seeing one in real was another reason he wanted to track this 'Malachai' down.

So when rumors swirled around saying that the remaining Parker was in a nearby city, the Original just couldn't ignore it. He grabbed his jacket and practically flew into his SUV, almost crashing into, and running over, Klaus in the process. The Hybrid gave an indignant growl and muttered something about daggers, which Kol promptly ignored.

Coming back from the dead didn't change his relationship with his siblings, especially Klaus, and even now, their bond remained strained. Though they both tolerated each other.  
Barely.

Blowing his brother a sarcastic kiss out of his window, Kol sped off down the road, his fingers gripping the wheel until indentations were left in the rich brown leather. Why was he so nervous? He'd met rare supernaturals before, a centaur being the most recent, but a witch-vampire? They weren't meant to exist, it went against nature. More so than pure vampires.

And this guy, if the rumors were true, was clearly going off the rails. Murders upon murders littered the East Coast, and if it didn't cease soon, his brothers, Klaus and Elijah would go after the kid themselves and remove him from the planet. Kol didn't want that, but he also didn't want humans to know about vampires, it took the fun away from him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he soon drove past the bar, the smell of blood and sweat slipping straight over his head, until his vampire side kicked in, the hunger quickly surfacing as the fresh blood reached his nostrils.

Slamming on his brakes, he almost skidded into another car as the back of his truck fish tailed into the road. A horn honked and he growled, flipping the driver off before haughtily moving off to one side. As he killed the engine, more smells wafted towards him. Mostly fear.

What was this guy doing?

* * *

The club was filled to the brim with students, young and old. Music pounded loudly, causing the walls to vibrate. It was complete and utter mayhem.

Walking up to a brunette chick, Kol pulled her to one side, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the blank look on her face. She had clearly been compelled, but what for?

Letting her go, he slunk his way through the crowd, his gaze scanning around for the allusive heretic. There had to have been hundreds of people packed into the one room, making his job almost impossible. Almost. Pausing in his tracks, he caught a whiff of something supernatural. Vampires could recognise their own kind, even in a hell hole like this, and he quickly zoned in on the dark haired guy in one corner of the room.

The witchpyre had a chick pinned against the wall and Kol could see the blood pouring from her neck through the semi darkness. She was dead, that was certain, but still this guy was draining her. It made the Original's stomach turn.

Shifting even closer, he stood in silence and waited for the other guy to sense him, his foot tapping against the floor in a slow and steady rhythm. And sure enough, the witchpyre stopped drinking and turned around, his eyes dark and expressionless.

Kol tilted his head and raised a hand, his fingers wiggling in faux politeness. 'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?' He said simply, as though they were merely talking about the weather.

'Who are you? The vampire police?' Straightening himself up fully, the guy finally let the woman's body drop to the floor. Kol could see his hands twitching from where he was stood and knew that the other male was buzzing from the amount of blood he had consumed.

'You know, it's funny you should say that, because... I am.' Suddenly moving forward in a blur, he slammed Malachai against the wall, his body easily holding the guy in place. He was expecting the psycho to struggle, that was obvious. What he wasn't expecting however, was his own body's reactions to being so close to the other male. He almost felt betrayed by it.

'Oh? Is that a gun in your pocket then? Or are you just pleased to see m-...'

Kol decided to not let him finish that sentence, swiftly snapping the cocky bastard's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I lied, it's not a one-shot.

Hope you're liking it anyway, and stick around for the MalaKol ride.

Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot idea.

* * *

As the guy's body dropped, Kol shifted his position slightly, so that the witchpyre landed in his arms. He was warm and smelled like musk mixed in with the obvious blood that was staining his clothes.

'Come on, darling, let's get you out of here.'

Swinging Malachai into his arms bridal style, he tried to make it look as though the other guy was merely sleeping. The little shit was heavier than he expected, and Kol huffed. His designer shirt was getting ruined, but a part of him didn't mind. Being close to someone pulled on his humanity's heartstrings, making him realise how much he missed having a companion.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' He spat to himself, glaring down at the man in his arms. This guy was making him soft and he had only known him for five minutes! It was unnerving and somewhat creepy.

Kol decided then and there, that he would take Malachai to his brother, and let him deal with the little trouble maker. He needed to distance himself from the other male before he actually found himself caring, and that was something he just didn't do.

Not anymore, anyway.

With another soft huff, he carried the witchpyre out of the club, not particularly caring about the compelled people still inside. He'd let Elijah deal with them.

Placing the guy on the backseat of his truck, he grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and licked it before wiping at the other man's mouth, trying to remove some of the blood. His mind wandered back to the club, and his body's reactions towards the other guy. He always thought he was straight, and had only dated girls in the past, but something about Malachai made him feel differently. And it confused him more than ever.

Slamming the truck door shut, he was suddenly angry at himself. He didn't come here to question his sexuality, he came because this dude was a freaking /heretic/. Something supernatural that was new and someone that made his dick twitch... No! He needed to get his mind out of the gutter and quickly, before the man woke up and teased him anymore.

The Original growled in annoyance and climbed back into the driver's seat, his foot practically pressed against the gas pedal as he floored it towards New Orleans again, running every stop sign and red light in the process. His eyes drifted towards the rear view mirror almost on their own accord and he watched as the guy lay there motionless. He didn't look any older than twenty-two and a small part of Kol felt sorry for him.

Focusing on the road again, he forced himself to concentrate, though the empty streets weren't particularly interesting at this time of night.

'Where are you taking me?'

'FUCK!' Kol shouted, the truck swerving into the opposite lane as his hands jerked in surprise. The bastard was dead a minute ago! And yet...

Pulling off the road before he caused an accident, the vampire spun in his seat to face an extremely smug heretic.

'Don't do that!' He hissed, his heart still beating erratically against his chest. How did he /not/ hear him wake up?

'Oops. My bad.' The male grinned, not looking even remotely sorry for his actions. 'So, where are you taking me?'

Resisting the urge to smack him, the Original instead turned back towards the road, his hands squeezing the wheel as though it was a stress ball. 'My home.' He said icily.

'Kinky. But you need to buy me a drink first.'

* * *

Kol spluttered. The only thing he would be buying the guy was a straight jacket. But still, he played along.

'Sure, what's your poison?'

'Arsenic.'

The Original just stared at him, as the smug bastard steadily gazed back. He was playing him at his own game, and currently winning. Who the fuck was this guy?!

'Hilarious.' Kol muttered, regaining as much dignity as he could before easing the truck back onto the road. To avoid talking to the ass anymore, he fiddled with the radio until he found a satisfactory station, then turned it up loud.

'So, vampire police, why are you killing my buzz?'

Kol cursed his supernatural hearing when the brat's voice could still be heard over the music. Playing deaf, he drove a little faster, almost able to see the lights of New Orleans in the distance.

'If you're going to kill me, then go for it. I've had my fun.'

The vampire watched in the rear view mirror as Malachai slumped back against his seat, one hand lifting to comb through his ruffled hair.

'I've killed so many people and yet, the guilt is still there. In my head.'

He spoke quietly but Kol still heard him clearly. Not knowing how to respond, he simply gave a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders.

'Don't worry, your time will come soon.' And he knew those words were true, especially if Klaus got his hands on the little brat. He took no prisoners, Kol knew that from experience.

Licking his lips, he fell into silence again and continued driving towards the city, his mind wandering to places it didn't belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

Klaus's current mansion was just as ridiculous as the one back in Mystic Falls, and Kol had a sneaky suspicion that his older brother was trying to make up for his lack of manliness with it.

Or manhood.

As he pulled into the extravagant driveway, the Original was surprised that Malachai had stayed in his car the entire time, having half expected him to jump out the back window and vanish into the night.

But he didn't. Instead, he just sat there and stared at the ceiling, his blood stained clothing slowly ruining Kol's expensive leather seats. Even though he was a vampire, there were certain places Kol _didn't_ want coated in the sticky, red liquid and the interior of his precious car was one of them.

Killing the engine with a twist of his wrist, the Original eyed the fancy manor sat in front of him. Was he really going to hand this guy to Klaus? Knowing his brother, he would simply bite the poor bastard and leave him to die in a ditch somewhere. Having been bitten himself, he could say from experience that it wasn't particularly enjoyable. The hallucinations were bearable, but the undying blood lust and constant sweating? That was just embarrassing.

But this guy _had_ been causing trouble, and thus, putting supernaturals on the human radar, which could potentially out them all. So either way, he needed to be punished and put under someone's wing.

Or killed.

Usually Kol did the actual killing. He hated competition and other vampires were simply a nuisance to him, though watching their eyes go blank as their heart was swiftly removed from their chest made Kol as happy as a kid at Christmas.

Killing Malachai would be a struggle though, as the Original already harbored some sort of feelings towards him, or at the very least, he was _attracted_ to him, on some fucked up level.

'Are you going to daydream about me all day, or are we actually going to leave this car? I need a shower.'

The guy's voice pierced through the vampire's stupor and successfully snapped him out of it, his fingers slowly wrapping around the door handle and forcing it open.

He was leading this man to his death and he knew it.

* * *

Once inside the lobby area of the manor, Kol stepped away from the witchpyre and called for his brother, not expecting both of them, plus his younger sister, Rebekah, to appear.

Klaus raised a curious brow at the newcomer, his eyes following the trail of blood as it slowly dripped onto his pristine hardwood flooring. He grimaced, but kept his tone polite. For now.

'You must be the remaining Gemini witch we've all heard so much about? It's a _pleasure_ to finally meet you.'

He took a step forward at the exact same time as Kol himself inched nearer to Malachai, a subconscious action that only Klaus picked up on.

'I see my brother's already infatuated,' He commented with a sly grin. 'But that's nothing new. He always did like the rejects.'

'Shut up, Nik.' The younger Original growled, suddenly having doubts about this whole encounter. Since when did he share _anything_ with his siblings? All of them were selfish, save for Klaus, who would happily share around his supply of daggers when the occasion called for it.

Malachai, on the other hand, simply looked confused. Either he didn't know who he was surrounded by, or he just didn't care.

'Do you want him dead, or not?' Kol continued, his attention soon being caught by a young brunette lingering in the doorway. '...Davina? You're back?'

This was news to him, as the last time he spoke to his on-off-it's-complicated ex, she said she needed space and bailed on him.

'I wanted to see who wiped out the Gemini's. My great grandmother was a part of that coven.' Her eyes narrowed as she stared Malachai down, her lip twitching almost as though she was trying to hold back a curse, or insult, aimed at him.

Kol huffed. _Rude_.

'So we've all decided then?' Elijah said, one hand smoothing down the front of his immaculate suit. 'He's risked our exposure and should pay the penalty.'

'Haven't we _all_ done that at one point in our lives though?' Rebekah cut in, her attention still trained on the undeniably handsome newcomer.

Kol snorted. Of course a pretty face would appeal to her humanity side. He could tell by her expression alone that she found the witchpyre attractive.

And she wasn't the only one. Still, hot or not, the guy had broken one of their rules: to always clean up after himself, and thus, was a liability to them all.

'I don't even know who you people are.' Malachai finally said, looking at each of the vampires in turn before finally resting his gaze on Kol's again. 'Are you the vampire mafia instead of the police?'

'We're the Originals.' Rebekah replied, flicking a lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder. 'The first vampires created.'

'So, you _are_ the vampire mafia then?'

'Something like that.' Elijah said with a nod, his voice as smooth as ever. 'When newbies threaten our security and secrecy, we remove them.'

Kol studied the witchpyre while his brother spoke. Though some of the guy's cockiness faded, he still didn't look too concerned.

'You want to die, don't you?' He asked quietly, his head tilting to one side. 'Your coven is gone, you have no purpose anymore. No one to get attention from.'

He shot a glare at his sister as he said this, and she scowled back.

'Death doesn't scare me.' Malachai shrugged. 'So do your worst.'

Klaus took another small step forward and placed his palm on the other guy's shoulder. 'You're a hybrid, like me. Where I'm part wolf, you're part witch and we could use that here at this compound.'

Turning to face Kol again, he threw his younger brother a grin, his eyes twinkling devilishly. He was up to something, Kol could tell. He just didn't know what.

'Take him to a spare room, brother.' The Hybrid said, pushing Malachai into Kol's direction. 'No one's dying today.'


End file.
